


Eeek, a Muse!

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Muse, Humor, None - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon sees a Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeek, a Muse!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this hasn't been sent through the template. I can't remember how to do that and I don't have time to research it. Speaking of which.... This thing hasn't been beted and it's been typed out really fast. Forgive any mistakes, please. 
> 
> Warning: Mary Sue alert.

## Eeek, a Muse!

by ET

Author's disclaimer: Simon, Jim & Blair are copyright of Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. They ain't mine... But I can wish, can't I?

* * *

Eeek, A Muse!  
by ET 

The blue Taurus came to a halt in front of a Tudor style house. The narrow street was crowded with official cars and vans, and people were milling about. Some were in the uniforms of the Cascade Police dept, some were in plain clothes. Some were working to keep back the curious onlookers, others were talking to a shaken man and woman, still others doing esoteric work. As the tall black man exited his car, he caught sight of a woman standing on the porch of the house. She was typing furiously on a laptop balanced precariously atop the porch railing. Beside her stood a curious creature. 

It stood about 3 feet in height. It seemed to be naked, the skin an odd greyish color. The lower body appeared squashed, the head slightly triangular and the thin arms, abnormally long. The woman was about 5'3, with shoulder length dark brown hair framing an oval face, gold wire frame glasses, and an absorbed expression on her face as she listened intently to his two best detectives. 

"Ellison! Sandburg!" he barked, striding up to the house. "What is going on here?" 

"Going on, Captain?" Blair Sandburg, former Anthropologist TA and newly minted detective, asked as his partner, Jim Ellison, Sentinel of the Great City, made a smooth move from his old Army Ranger days and stood between his irate Captain and the woman. 

"Yes, Sandburg. Going on. WHO is that?" he snapped, gesturing with the hand holding an unlit cigar at the odd duo behind the detectives. 

"Um, well..." Blair hedged. 

"Please, Simon," Jim sighed. "Not so loud." 

"Loud!" Simon exclaimed, surprised. "I'm supposed to whisper? What is she doing at a crime scene? Is she a witness? If so, she'd better be typing up her report. And what the HELL is that thing?" 

"Will you please keep it down," the youngish woman demanded, absently. "I'm on a roll here." 

"WHAT...?" Simon was so astonished, he gaped at her. 

"Simon," Jim said, actually pulling his superior to one side. "You really don't want to antagonize her." 

"Like hell I don't," Simon sputtered. 

"C'mon, Captain," Blair pleaded. "You gotta be careful here." 

As if things couldn't get any more weird, the squat little... thing standing near the woman opened it's oddly shaped mouth and whined, "ET go home?" 

"In a minute, sweetie," the woman promised, patting the little thing on the head. "I'm almost done here. Here, have a Reeses Pieces." 

"Ummm," the little grey thing hummed happily as it chewed the candy. 

"Reeses Pieces?" Jim said, archly. 

She looked up and smiled at him as she shrugged. "Not really. It's an M&M, actually. I don't like Reeses Pieces. But they were canon for the film." 

"Canon? Film? What are you talking about?" 

Blair tugged insistently at the taller man's arm. "Simon. This is ET. She's the Author, man." 

"What author?" Simon asked. Suddenly his dark eyes widened as he got it. "The Author?" he repeated, capitalizing the "A". 

"Yes, sir," Jim nodded, grinning widely. "ET, the Author." 

"And that little thing beside her is her muse," Blair added, bouncing on his toes. "Because of her name, it took the form of the alien from Steven Spielberg's 1982 movie of the same name." 

Just then, the woman closed her laptop with a satisfied click. 

"All set, ET? Jim asked, casually. 

"Got it, Jim," she agreed with a grin. "Sorry to barge in like this, Guys, but I needed to get away from my job for awhile. You don't know what kinds of hell there are until you work for a sales company with a new computer system that has burped and eaten part of a month's worth of work. I've been working killer overtime and I needed a break. Thanks again, Guys." 

"Our pleasure, uh, ET," Simon coughed, clearly uneasy. 

"ET go home?" the little muse begged. 

"Sure thing, sweetie," ET agreed. Tucking the laptop under her arm she stood to her full 5'3" height as the squat little alien wrapped it's long, thin arms around her. A beam of bright light shot down out of the sky and woman and alien dissolved in a cone of sparkles. 

Simon shared disbelieving looks with Jim. 

"Hey, she likes Star Trek, too, man," Blair shrugged. 

The End.  
(Thank God.) 


End file.
